As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No.H10-293838, there is known an image editing device that prepares various templates in which the color and design of the background of images, such as photos or pictures, to be displayed and positions of the images are previously set so as to allow a user to select a suitable one and displays the images based on the user's selected template. In this image editing device, when images and template are selected by the user, the images are displayed at positions defined by the template. Thus, with a simple operation of selecting a plurality of images and a template, a display screen reflecting an operator's desired arrangement of images and background can be set.